


Hey There Delilah

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Song Lyrics, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Hey there, DelilahWhat's it like in New York city?I'm a thousand miles awayBut, girl, tonight you look so prettyYes, you doTimes Square can't shine as bright as youI swear, it's trueBen was in New York for a role, but it seemed he hadn’t done any actual work as of yet, instead he bounded around the City, snapping picture after picture, video after video of him mucking around with Joe. Gwil couldn’t help the huge grin that appeared on his face at a picture of Ben, the blond pink-cheeked and bundled up in hoodies and jackets. His mouth was parted in a breathless smile, his eyes bright and turned skywards towards all the billboards like he was seeing them all for the first time, and there was an ache in Gwils chest as his eyes scanned over the photo.akaharlee based off the song 'Hey There Delilah' by the Plain White Tees





	Hey There Delilah

**Author's Note:**

> disc: If you are or know anyone mentioned in this fic I urge you to turn away now!
> 
> this fic goes to a lovely anon on tumblr, i hope you enjoy it! this was a really cute song but i had to cut some of the lyrics purely because they didn't really fit.  
> also apologies for the latest fics being a little short, not feeling too energetic about my writing at the moment (i think i'm burning out a bit) but i reckon that comments from all the lovely people reading this will help me out a bit (i'm on holidays soon so i might start a new series then if i'm feeling a little better💖) 
> 
> IM TAKING REQUESTS so feel free to drop one in the comments or on my tumblr!

_Hey there, Delilah_  
_What's it like in New York city?_  
 _I'm a thousand miles away_  
 _But, girl, tonight you look so pretty_  
 _Yes, you do_  
 _Times Square can't shine as bright as you_  
 _I swear, it's true_

It was almost hard to miss Ben, even though he was across the ocean and Gwil was the only one in the house (apart from Frankie), his phone almost never stopped pinging. Ben was in New York for a role, but it seemed he hadn’t done any actual work as of yet, instead he bounded around the City, snapping picture after picture, video after video of him mucking around with Joe. A notification from Joe popped up, and when he opened it, Gwil couldn’t help the huge grin that appeared on his face, it was a picture of Ben, the blond pink-cheeked and bundled up in hoodies and jackets. His mouth was parted in a breathless smile, his eyes bright and turned skywards towards all the billboards like he was seeing them all for the first time. There was an ache in Gwils chest as his eyes scanned over the photo, then, the caption below it ‘just saw a Top End Wedding promo.’

 _Hey there, Delilah_  
_Don't you worry about the distance_  
_I'm right there if you get lonely_  
_Give this song another listen_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_  
_I'm by your side_

It’s 4 in the morning when Gwil is woken to his phone trying to buzz itself off the nightstand, a little annoyed but extremely curious, he blindly reaches for the device, holding it close to his face, his heart doing a little flip when he sees Ben’s face filling the screen. He’s still half blind by the brightness of the screen when he accepts the call, and his voice is scratchy and abrasive as all hell but he knows Ben won’t mind. “Hey love, everything alright?” Gwil rasps, free hand rubbing at his eyes, he knows it’ll be semi late at night where Ben is, and whilst he knows it’s just likely loneliness that brings them here, he can’t help but worry a moment.

“Yeah, just wanted to hear your voice- can’t sleep without it, actually… Joe’s great company but nobody can hold a candle to you” Ben explains, his voice tired but needy, and the brunet wishes he could just roll over and find the blond laying there beside him. “I know it’s way too early where you are, but do you reckon we could just talk? Until I fall asleep, anyway” the younger man asks, and Gwil is nodding eagerly, stammering a moment before he agrees, the brunet doesn’t really have much to do tomorrow, he could stay with Ben as long as the other likes.

“Close your eyes, love, then it’ll be like I’m right there with you, might help you sleep” Gwil suggested, and he heard a quiet humming noise from the other end, the brunet biting his lip, rolling onto his back and placing the phone on next to his face atop the pillow. He started talking about his day, about taking Frankie for a walk and having to save her from a rogue swan, about getting weird looks for grinning like an idiot at his phone every time he got a text from Ben. The blond listened, making little noises every now and then to let Gwil know he was still listening, until he didn’t, and Gwil whispered goodnight before hanging up, left with a silent room and a fuzzy feeling in his chest.

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_  
_Oh, it's what you do to me_  
_Oh, it's what you do to me_  
_Oh, it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me_

He found it kind of embarrassing that he was so emotionally and physically attached to his phone, jumping on it every time it buzzes and having a mini panic attack every time he sees that it’s Ben. He supposed it was better than being lonely and islotated and crying himself to sleep waiting for his partner to come home every night, but it was getting a bit dicey whenever he’d scream and rip his phone out of his pocket mid conversation with someone. Here he was, risking his social reputation for his boyfriend, the things he did for that man.

 _A thousand miles seems pretty far_  
_But they've got planes and trains and cars_  
_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_  
_Our friends would all make fun of us_  
_And we'd just laugh along because we'd know_  
_That none of them have felt this way_  
_Delilah, I can promise you_  
_That by the time that we get through_  
_The world will never ever be the same_  
_And you're to blame_

He really wanted to join Ben in New York, even if he wasn’t falling to pieces with isolation yet, he missed the other, and he’d love to do everything corny and touristy with the blond, he wanted to hang out with Joe and eat unhealthy street food and just fuck around. If he knew it wouldn’t distract the other, he’d be on a plane by now, he’d be doing anything to get there, to be with him. But he knows Ben needs to focus, and so the brunet decides he can settle for calls for now.

Ben has been crashing at Joe’s house, which makes calls…interesting, for one, seeing as the redhead always loves butting in and calling them lovesick nerds, saying shit like ‘oh Ben, my heart yearns for yours, I cannot focus without the soft caress of your existence, you are my moon and stars, the apple to my eye, my greatest love.’ It was funny, Gwil had to admit, but it did somewhat ruin the sentiments.

He knows that once Ben gets home, he’ll turn into the neediest, touchiest, most emotionally desperate person on earth, but then again, so will the blond, and neither of them will leave the house for days, lost between the sheets and drowning in each other. It was the best existence Gwil could envision.

 _Oh, it's what you do to me_  
_Oh, it's what you do to me_  
_Oh, it's what you do to me_  
_Oh, it's what you do to me_  
_What you do to me, oh oh, woah, woah_  
_Oh woah, oh_  
_Oh_

The days leading up to Bens return, Gwil can’t focus on anything other than the fact that soon they’ll be reunited, soon they’ll be within arms reach and all over each other. He cleans the house at least six times in one day, and he’s pretty sure Frankie is concerned for him thanks to the amount of excited little freak outs he’s had, but he doesn’t care, his boyfriend is coming home and he has the right to be damn thrilled about it.

The morning of ‘the return’ Gwil is racked with nerves, frantically running about the house making sure everything is in order, that Frankie is excited enough (she looks a bit confused, but gets hyped anyway) and that he himself is prepared for cyclone Ben to sweep through that door and tackle him. When he gets the text from Ben that the blond is off the plane and on his way, Gwil may or may not have squealed to himself.

By the time that door finally opens, Gwil is practically jumping on the spot and as soon as Ben comes into view, the blond only has seconds to spare before he’s being smothered by both Gwil and Frankie. It’s not the worst mugging he’s ever received.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment or request down below, or hmu on my [tumblr](https://hardleeharlee.tumblr.com/)


End file.
